extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Altava
General Information Shamanism (100-340) Chalcedonist (340-708) |capital = Altava (336)|culture = Berber (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Tribal Kingdom|tag = ALT|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 43}} is a Chalcedonian Berber tribal kingdom located in the Maghreb region of Africa; emerging in the 'Barbarian Invasions' era. Before its playable state the country is registered as Shamanistic between the years 100 and 340. On the starting year of 429, the country borders fellow Chalcedonian nations in the west and in the east, Fetishistic nations in the southwest and in the southeast, and finally Arian in the northeast. At the beginning of the year 708, will be annexed into the Sunni caliphate. See Also: Rome, Western Roman Empire, Byzantium, Vandals, Umayyad Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Algerian Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Algerian *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Algiers area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in High Plains area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Ouled Nail area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Kabylia area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in North Sahara area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Owns core province(s): Mitidia (338) and Dahra (2576) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tala Imsan (336) *** Own core province(s): Kabylei (339) * Effect(s): ** Mettijet (338) becomes the new capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Algerian becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gains a permanent claim on area(s): Algiers, North Sahara, High Plains, Ouled Nail, and Kabylia ** If the conditions are met that the country is a tribe then: *** Change to a monarchy *** Gain Autocracy reform ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Option to gain Algerian Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Altavan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1.00 Naval Leader Maneuver ** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver * Ambition: ** -5 Years of Separatism * Ideas: ** Regnum Maurorum et Romanorum: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Berber Ruling Class: *** May Raid Coasts ** Vandalic Counterweight: *** +15.0% Morale of Navies ** Granary of the Imperium: *** +15.0% National Tax Modifier ** Defiance to Islam: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength ** Loyal to Rome: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Foederati Overhaul: *** +5.0% Infantry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Shamanist countries Category:Berber countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Tribal Kingdoms Category:Barbarian Invasions